Watch A Porn With My BFF
by NayaRiveraSeiMia
Summary: Santana e Sebastian sono migliori amici, cosa succede quando un pomeriggio Santana propone di guardare un porno?


Sento la mia erezione spingere sempre più contro i boxer, mi muovo a disagio cercando di nasconderla a Santana anche se è difficile. Lentamente giro la testa per guardarla, anche lei è in evidente disagio cercando di alleviare il dolore tra le sue cosce chiudendo strette le gambe. Riporto lo sguardo al televisore, e vedo il ragazzo che ha la faccia spinta tra le gambe della ragazza, quanto vorrei essere io a spingere il mio viso tra le cosce di Santana, ok il fatto è che lei è la mia migliore amica ed è grazie a lei ho capito che sono gay facendo eccezione per lei, è la ragazza più sexy che abbia mai visto.

"Ok Seby mettiamola così io non ti guardo tu non mi guardi" dice lei, io subito annuisco, abbasso i miei pantaloni insieme ai boxer e il mio cazzo salta, gemo per poi portare una mano intorno al mio membro, inizio subito a pomparlo sentendo i gemiti di Santana. La tentazione di guardarla è tanta, tanto da non riuscirmi a trattenere, só che avevamo un accordo ma ora non mi importa, giro la testa verso di lei e la vedo, con il vestitino rialzato fino ai fianchi, e le mutandine scostate di lato, gemo rumorosamente, per fortuna lei non si accorge di niente, le sue due dita che pompano velocemente dentro la sua figa, inconsciamente passo il mio pollice sopra alla testa del mio membro gemendo. Non trattenendomi gemo il suo nome. Subito lei ferma la sua mano evidentemente sorpresa, io mi maledico interiormente per non essermi trattenuto, ma ormai il danno è stato fatto. Lascio il mio membro e mi avvicino a lei cominciando a baciarle il collo.

"Cazzo Santana sei così sexy ti voglio" dico per poi staccarmi appena da lei per prendere il suo polso, lei mi guarda con gli occhi spalancati mentre porto le sue dita bagnate dalla sua eccitazione alle labbra succhiando avidamente, ha un sapore diverso dallo sperma, è decisamente più buono.

"Mmm hai un sapore così buono" dico per poi portarmi a cavalcioni su di lei e iniziare a baciarle le labbra, la mia erezione sta premendo sulla sua figa calda e ci di sente così bene. Lei risponde al bacio gemendo, poco dopo mi stacco iniziando a baciarle il collo prendendo l'orlo del suo vestitino e tirandola sopra la testa. Guardo in basso e vedo le sue tette rimanendo a bocca aperta, è la prima volta che vedo delle tette, certo le ho viste nei video ma non mi sono mai piaciute, tranne queste, sono perfettamente sode e rotonde già dure. Abbasso la testa e chiudo le labbra intorno al suo capezzolo, iniziando a succhiare avidamente amando la sensazione.

"Cazzo Sebastian" dice spingendo la mia testa ancora di più verso il suo capezzolo, io sorrido portando una mano nella sua figa e raccogliendo un po' della sua umidità staccandomi e portando le dita alla bocca, lecco tutto guardandola vedendo che sorridere, sorrido anche io per poi togliermi i pantaloni e alzare i boxer per prenderla in braccio facendole legare le sue gambe intorno alla mia vita sentendo la sua umidità appena sotto il mio ombelico. Lei incrocia le mie braccia al collo e ridacchia, io sorrido pensando a quanto è dolce e lasciandole un bacio sulla spalla. Arrivo in camera mia e l'adagio su letto, tolgo la mia maglietta e mi metto sopra di lei baciandola leggermente.

"ho voglia di assaggiarti posso?" Domando io e lei annuisce. Le lascio un ultimo bacio togliendole le mutandine. Subito mi tuffo in mezzo alle sue gambe e le porto sopra le mie spalle, rimango sbalordito davanti a questa visione. Piaghe gonfie, arrossate e bagnate. Mi lecco le labbra inconsciamente e inizio a leccare avidamente bevendo ogni goccia di quel dolce frutto.

"Cazzo Seb continua ti prego, non ti fermare" dice lei gemendo, ok non sarò mai stato con una donna ma a forza di guardare porno só come si fà. Sentendo i suoi gemiti allora prendo tra le labbra il suo clitoride cominciando a succhiarlo e la sento urlare, poco dopo porto la lingua al buco del suo culo e lecco fino al suo ingresso, lei geme portando le sue mani sui miei capelli. Io la guardo e sorrido vedendo il suo viso contorto dal piacere.

"Toccati per me tesoro, gioca con i tuoi capezzoli" lei subito porta le mani alle sue tette e inizia a pizzicarsi i capezzoli, io la penetro con la lingua sentendo quanto stretta è. Lecco l'interno delle sue mura spingendo sempre più a fondo. Sentendo che è vicina entro con un dito, poi subito dopo con un altro, scopandola e portando la bocca al suo clitoride pizzicandolo con le labbra. Spingo le dita sempre più in profondità sentendola gemere.

"Merda Seb ho la pipì, basta cazzo" dice lei ma io continuo comunque, spingo ancora più in profondità e poi viene, schizzando tutto sul mio viso, io piano la faccio scendere dal suo orgasmo leccando tutto il suo venire dal mio viso. Risalgo il suo corpo a suon di baci arrivando al suo viso. Ha gli occhi chiusi e un espressione soddisfatta.

"ti è piaciuto?" Domando lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra.

"Se mi è piaciuto? Cazzo è stato il miglior orgasmo della mia vita, non ho mai schizzato" risponde lei io sorrido e le lascio un bacio sulla fronte.

"Sono felice di ciò" dico sdraiandomi accanto a lei e accarezzandoli i capelli.

"Dammi solo un minuto" dice, io continuo a carezzarla, dopo poco si porta a cavalcioni su di me.

"Cazzo sei stupenda" dico io accarezzando le sue piaghe sentendo una buona umidità sulle mie dita.

"Voglio scoparti così tanto" dice iniziando a baciare il mio collo per poi togliermi i boxer, sorrido vedendo il suo sguardo puntato alla mia erezione, lei si allinea al mio membro e si siede su di me. Sento quanto è stretta e gemo. Dopo qualche secondo inizia a cavalcarmi velocemente, io porto la mano al suo culo e accarezzo il suo buco con le dita.

"Posso?" Domando e lei annuisce, porto il dito dentro lei già bagnato dalla sua umidità, inizio a muoverlo lentamente, poi ne aggiungo un altro prendendo velocità e scopo il suo culetto stretto con due dita, lei geme borbottando qualcosa.  
"Sono vicino San" dico continuando a scopare il suo buco stretto con le dita.

"Anche io Seby" dopo qualche spinta viene e subito dopo io la raggiungo. Si appoggia sopra di me ansimando, allora io tolgo le dita dal suo buco e l'abbraccio.  
"È stato wow" dico, io sorrido baciandole la testa.

"Già, vuoi dormire tesoro?" lei annuisce spostandosi dall'altra parte del letto, l'avvicino a me e l'abbraccio, lei sospira beatamente e si addormenta. Dopo qualche minuto vedo che è profondamente addormentata, la guardo e mi accorgo di quanto è bella quando dorme. Inizio a pensare a ciò che è successo e un sorriso spunta sulle mie labbra. Però forse per lei è solo una cosa di una volta, spero di no ora che è successo la voglio tutta per me. Dio quanto la amo penso portando un dito al suo capezzolo tracciando cerchi intorno ad esso guardando quanto sono belle le sue tette, poco dopo la sento gemere dolcemente e aprire gli occhi lei sorride e io continuo a tracciare cerchi intorno al suo capezzolo in modo dolce vedendo come diventa turgido, per poi ritrarre la mano.

"Ehy" soffia lei dolcemente.

"Ehy bellissima" rispondo io stampandole un bacio morbido.

"Quanto ho dormito?" Domanda.

"Non molto, ascolta San era una cosa di una volta o cosa?"

"Non lo só tu cosa vuoi che sia? Tu sei gay dunque non capisco come sia successo" Risponde sconsolata.

"Io voglio stare con te, e lo só che sono gay ma quando penso a te non mi importa, voglio solo te" rispondo e lei sorride ampiamente.

"Anche io voglio stare con te non immagini quanto tempo ho aspettato questo giorno"

"Anche io, ora finalmente sei mia, sei la mia ragazza vero?" Domando incerto.

"Sono la tua ragazza" risponde sorridendomi per poi lasciarmi un bacio.

"Allora sei tutta mia?" Domando.

"Tutta tua"

"E possiamo dirlo a tutti?" Chiedo avvicinandomi al suo viso.

"Possiamo dirlo a tutti" risponde e io la bacio, un bacio dolce senza lingua, solo uno sfiorarsi di labbra, labbra che ora si appartengono.

ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE: Buona sera tutti :-) allora spero vi sia piaciuta ;-) sapete amo la Sebtana più della Brittana ahah dunque volevo scrivere questo che mi stava ronzando nella testa tutto il giorno.  
Confido in un vostro parere, ditemi se vi è piaciuta. Grazie a che leggerà, a presto.

P.S: Naya Rivera Ti Amo Alla Follia 3


End file.
